Our Dog, Bullet
by TheMusicBullet
Summary: Another dog story... This one is true. He is still alive so the story isn't over yet!


The Story of Bullet

Sir Crystal Valley Bullet Bottom of Hampshire came to be with us through God's Hand. We had been thinking about getting a dog for our 11 year-old daughter for quite some time. The time never seemed right, I was always thinking we needed to have all of our finances in order and all the I's dotted and t's crossed so everything would be just right. I was certain we would get a labradoodle since they are the considered the best bet for those with allergies. Our allergist told us that Hanna should never have a pet…or did he just say cat? That's okay…I could live without a cat, but I was not sure how much longer I was willing to wait before we got a pup. Didn't seem like Kerry, was ever gonna want one. Everytime the subject came up, he would grumble that it would just be one more chore. "Where would he sleep? Who would clean up the poop in the yard?" He knew that, inevitably, he would. A puppy is like having another baby, I reasoned. Was I really up to that task? So it went for some time. Then in late summer, early fall I figured the time would never come and we should just go ahead and do it, Hanna was 11. If she were to ever have a pet, the time should be now while she is still a kid, but old enough to partake in it's care. but how would I break the news to Kerry that the time was now? To my surprise, Kerry came to me that morning with the classified section of the paper. He had circled something. Seems there were English Bulldog pups up for adoption. The cost would be around $350 or so which is a fraction of the cost of bulldog pups from breeders. Hmm? A bulldog? Now that would be adorable. Not my labradoodle, but an entirely different type of breed. The dog on the Iam's commercial was an English Bulldog and I loved him! I immediately responded to the ad and began researching the breed. Turns out they make excellent family pets. I was already figuring out the special needs of that particular breed and planning names. We would get the pup close to Christmas and it would be Hanna's gift! Days passed and no word on the pups. I was certain we would have to pass a test to see if we were qualified to care for these pups. Surely, there are many people wanting to adopt these pups and we needed to stand out among them. I dashed off the story of how the time was perfect and how we had been waiting forever for a dog. How could they turn us down, we thought…we sounded great!

Now Hanna, who had wanted a dog all of her young life, had all but given up hope of it ever happening. All requests were met with, well, it will probably never happen or you cannot have anything other than your fish due to your allergies.

Turns out the bulldog ad had been a scam. What a huge letdown! I was convinced that was the breed for us. I had worked myself up into a near frenzy, with excitement at the prospect of owning an English Bulldog! Well, I thought, back to the labradoodle plan…let's strike Kerry while the iron is hot. If he had wanted the Bulldog, now was the time to get a dog…while he was agreeable! Tried for the cockapoos in the paper with no luck and various other poodle crosses. I set out to find a doodle breeder, soon finding one in Augusta, West by God Virginia, who just so happened to have two pups left.

Went also,to fiddle contest and saw signs for AKC labs and they had yellow ones. We would have an AKC registered dog, I was sure. How could we stop there without Hanna knowing? Still going for the surprise factor. Well, I would ride over one day and look at the pups. So back to the breeder, the dog was Prince and he was perfect, light colored, wavy coat, like butterscotch!

Hanna came home from school and asked if she could have a dog. I was surprised at the timing. Her friend had found one that needed a home. No, I thought, we are getting a doodle pup and that was that…but something wouldn't let me let it go. I asked H questions out of curiosity. Why did no one else want it? What…it had been shot? No way did we want those problems! Why would someone shoot it? Must be mean. something urged me to call. I called the mom of her friend from school. They did not have the dog; it was being fostered on a horse farm where the girl takes riding lessons. I called the ranch. LeFaye was clear that this animal was far from healthy. Then I got in touch with Hampshire County Animal Control. Sgt. talked about Shenandoah College…said dog was "way good dog." Back with LeFaye…fiddle contest in Springfield…phone calls, emails, approved, papers. Autumn Glory. Fleas…!so many fleas!

It was clearly meant to be. God sent this animal to us. Things just fell into place and happened so quickly. Yes, it was meant to be. Adapting to the adoption. I cannot imagine a more docile and friendly animal on the planet. Bullet is the perfect dog for us. Beautiful…huge cost…His fur was so tangled though, so we had to get him sheared! Awwww. Now Bullet has worms! Darnit.


End file.
